


Day 2: Family Day Out

by Blue_Icarus



Series: Undertale Monster Summer Mash [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel and Chara live, Asriel has very bad luck, Chara likes shoot-em-up games, Chocolate, Don't give Chara a real gun, Frisk Asriel and Chara are siblings, Frisk and Chara are non-binary, Frisk is a pro at DDR, Goat Mom Is Best Mom, Prizes, Slight mention of Soriel if you squint really hard, Toriel adopted Frisk, Toriel is a sweetheart, frisk is mute, or any real weapon, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Icarus/pseuds/Blue_Icarus
Summary: In which Frisk suggests going to the Arcades for some much needed family time!





	Day 2: Family Day Out

It was Frisk who first suggested it.

**"Mom, mom, mom, can we please go to the arcades? Please!?"**

"You want to go where my child?"

**"The arcades, they're a place where you can play games and win prizes and it's really really fun! Please, please, please can we go?!"**

Chara and Asriel, who were able to see Frisk's rapid signing from where they were raiding (well, trying to at least) the chocolate stash, joined in.

"Yeah mom! We'll be good we promise!"

"Yeah, we won't raid the chocolate stash for a whole month!"

"ASRIEL YOU TRAITOR! A day at the arcades is not worth a whole month of no chocolate, a week yes BUT NOT A MONTH!"

"AAA, I'M SORRY CHARA!!! NUUUU, DON'T NOOGIE THE GOAT!!! *distressed goat noises intensifies*"

After Chara had been calmed down with the promise of chocolate and Asriel removed from Toriel's shoulders, it was decided that the group of four would visit the arcades along the coast.

There was a street just opposite the ocean lined with arcades, food stalls and nic nack stores. The busy street was packed with humans and monsters alike, most just out to have a good time with their friends or window-shopping and such.

The arcade they arrived outside of, the one with the least amount of people in it, was a huge old building painted white. The paint was chipped and faded in areas, allowing people to see the red brick beneath. Twelve floor-to-ceiling pillars stood in front of the arcade's entrance; a glass windowed wall with three pairs of evenly spaced double doors. Bronze crowns adorned the tops of the pillars and faded green vines were painted on them, winding up the pillars. Above the middle pair of double doors was a large metallic green dragon, the green wings were extended behind it and it's clawed paws gripping the ceiling above the centre pillars. Below the dragon's snarling maw was the name of the arcade 'Dragon and Crown Arcade'.

Asriel and Chara looked up in awe while Frisk dragged them and Toriel inside. Inside the building there were rows upon rows of 2p and 10p slot machines, prize claw machines, a DDR machine, plenty of 2p change machines (e.g. put in a pound and you'll get a pound's worth of 2 pence pieces out of it), and many many more. Chara made a beeline to the alien shoot-em-up in the corner of the room almost immediately after they were given their arcade money, Asriel to a 2p slot machine and Frisk to the DDR machine with Toriel.

_With Chara_

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!"

Chara's name was at the top of the leaderboard. They were wiping out aliens (and the competition) left and right, earning themselves a nice large pile of prize tickets in the process.

...

...

...

Did you really expect anything other than this?

_With Asriel _

"So close, so. Darn. Close. If I could just...OH COME ON, AGAIN???!!! MOM, I'M OUT OF WEIRD BRITISH MONEY!!!" In the slot machine was a green cinema-ticket shaped piece of felt worth a thousand prize tickets, just teetering on the edge. Asriel was clutching the empty coin tub, debating whether or not to leave the machine to get some more money or yell till his mother heard him.

_With Frisk_

A crowd gathered around the DDR machine as Frisk solo danced to Beethoven Virus like a pro, gripping the handrail behind them as they sped from arrow to arrow. All that time spent dodging magic attacks in the underground paid off in the end. I guess? Like Chara, Frisk's name was at the top of the leaderboard by the time they were finished, earning them many a prize ticket.

After beating Beethoven Virus, Frisk took a break before picking up their prize tickets and moving onto another machine: a Pacman slot machine. This was close to Asriel, very fortunate for him, who had also gained quite a few prize tickets himself from his slot machine. Toriel handed him one last bag of 2p's before deciding to help him herself, the two pushing 2p's into the slots either side of the machine at the same time.

Chara, who had gotten bored of the alien shoot-em-up, could have been mistaken for a large pink ticket monster with the amount of prize tickets they had bundled in their arms. Chara took the seat next to Frisk on the next Pacman machine along, they were gnawing on a chocolate bar from god-knows where.

"You having a good time, sib?" Chara asked, not taking their eyes off of the screen in front of them. Frisk smiled and tugged Chara's sleeve, causing them to turn and look at Frisk. **"Yeah, it's nice to have some family time together! A shame goat dad couldn't come with us though."** Chara hummed in agreement at this. "Mom and Azzy seem to be having fun together." Chara nodded at the two, Asriel was currently prancing around in victory and waving the green ticket over his head.

"AHAHAHAHAHA, THE GOD OF ABSOLUTE HYPERDEATH IS VICTORIOUS!!!"

"Hahaha, calm down now my child, it's only a ticket."

"Nonono, mom, it's not just any old ticket. It's a special prize ticket, worth a THOUSAND regular prize tickets!"

Chara chuckled softly as Asriel ranted to Toriel about how the prize ticket system worked, and sighed in content. "You know, it's nice to see everyone so happy." Frisk nodded in agreement, a happy grin on their face.

"Alright my children, it's time to go now."

**"Awwwww, but mom we're having so much fun!"**

"Please can we stay a little longer?"

"I'm sorry Asriel, I wish we could but I don't have enough money on me _to_ stay longer."

"Can we at least see how many prize tickets we won?"

"Alright, I think there's a machine here somewhere that can tell us how many tickets we've won."

"YAY!!!"

_At the ticket machine_

Toriel and Asriel: 1500 each (they won 2000 from the slot machine and 1000 on Asriel's special prize ticket and decided to split)

Chara: 3000 from the shoot-em-up and 100 from the Pacman machine

Frisk: 3000 from the DDR machine and 100 from the Pacman machine

Total: 9200

In the end, Chara, Asriel, Frisk and Toriel decided to split the total amount of tickets between them -giving them all 2300 tickets each-. Chara spent all of their tickets on jumbo chocolate bars, Asriel spent his tickets on two packs of Yu-Gi-Oh cards and a navy F.B.I. print cap, Frisk spent their tickets on a large white dog plush, and Toriel spent her tickets on two pun t-shirts (a green one with the caption 'I make bad chemistry puns periodically.' on it with a picture of the periodic table below it, and a white one with 'What does a nosy pepper do? Get Jalapeño business!' on it and a green jalapeño pepper next to the caption. The white shirt was much larger than the green one.).

"Mmmph, muuurmph, hmm, yum."

"Chara, my child, please don't eat all those chocolate bars at once. You'll get sick."

"IT'S TIME TO DUEL!!!"

**"It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!"**

"You know, I think I'll give the chemistry shirt to Sans."

"Goat mama and bone boy sittin in a tree, F.U.C..."

"Chara, don't finish that sentence unless you want me to turn your week long chocolate ban into a year long one."


End file.
